Devices for extinguishing cigarettes and cigars and related rolled tobacco products have been known for a long time. Typical examples are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,120,027; 2,371,445; 2,715,961; 3,978,981; 4,587,980; 4,809,715; and 5,002,073. Common amongst these prior art devices is the objective of providing a simple and inexpensive means by which the cigarette may be rapidly extinguished and stored, and then later relit and used by the smoker until the tobacco product is fully used. The need for such a snuffing device is particularly acute today in light of the increased health consciousness of the public, and the resultant statutory prohibition against smoking in many public places, as well as in private industry. Thus, the time available to the smoker to enjoy a cigarette at any one sitting has become very limited in certain locations and work situations.